Six Months
by RedVinesFTW
Summary: Kurt Hummel only has six months left to live. This story takes a look at each month that passes, with insights into his friendship with Blaine. Klaine. Rated: T, to be safe.
1. Prologue: Cancer

**A/N: This is going to be a little bit different to what I've done before, but it'll still have some fluff in it. Just not in this short prologue. :)  
>Thanks for giving this story a chance. :)<strong>

**I don't own Glee, or any characters that are recognisable.**

Six Months

Prologue: Cancer

Kurt Hummel sat nervously in the squeaky clean office, his legs crossed at his knees and his eyes darting around in their sockets, taking in the posters that were stuck to the beige walls. The topics ranged from tuberculosis to obesity. He tapped his fingers against his thigh, his heart beating furiously in his chest and his breathing laboured. He was waiting for the doctor who would give him some life-changing news, but they were already ten minutes late. Kurt felt forgotten and alone. Didn't they care about him? Was he just another person who was being paranoid? He couldn't shake the feeling that something dreadfully wrong was going to happen.

The door opened suddenly, and Kurt jumped in his seat. He had been momentarily lost in his thoughts, but he pushed them to the back of his mind as he stood up, his hand held out to the man in front of him. "H-Hello," he stuttered, as the doctor looked up from the notes that were attached to a worn-out clipboard. Kurt couldn't help but think about how many other people were going through the same thing as him as he glanced at it.

"Good afternoon," the doctor replied, grasping Kurt's hand lightly. His patient glanced at the name tag, and read, 'Dr Moore'. "Take a seat," Dr Moore said, gesturing to the chair that Kurt had previously occupied.

Kurt nodded, sitting back down, his hands becoming clammy with sweat and his heart racing. Now was the time he had been waiting for. Did he...?

Dr Moore sat behind the mahogany desk, and continued reading his notes, his eyes combing through the information about the person in front of him. Once he had reached the bottom of the page, he flicked over onto the next.

Even though it was only minutes, the time passed seemed like hours to Kurt, who anxiously watched, until he couldn't take it anymore. "Doctor, please," he begged, tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes, "just tell me."

An awkward silence followed after his unplanned outburst. The doctor looked up from his notes, his expression startled due to the boy's plea. Usually his patients preferred it when he let them down gently, but this one seemed desperate to know. He nodded gravely, placing his clipboard down on his desk and resting his clasped hands on top of it. "Mr Hummel," he began, his voice low, "I'm terribly sorry. You only have six months to live. It's cancer."

Kurt took a sharp intake of breath, the tears finally falling down his pale cheeks. Six months, he repeated in his head. His future had cruelly been taken from him in one sentence. His dreams, his goals - New York and Broadway; gone. All because of cancer.

**A/N: The rest of the story will document Kurt's months, and there will hopefully be six instalments, and an epilogue.  
>Just so you know, this <strong>**is**** a Klaine fanfic, and Kurt ****does**** know him already, but they are not in any romantic relationship, and Blaine hasn't been introduced to this story yet.  
>So, thank you for reading this. Please leave your thoughts in a review. Thank you. :)<strong>


	2. First Month

**A/N: Only a tiny prologue, and I've already got thirty-eight hits. Wow.  
>Thank you guys so much, and I hope this lives up to expectations.<br>Just so you know, I ****have**** researched a bit about cancer, because I haven't got it or know anyone that has, so I've been searching on the internet, so if anything seems off, then I'm sorry.  
>Also, I've figured out that this is set around about when Kurt has just left Dalton, so he's at McKinley, but the only thing I've changed is that Kurt and Blaine are only friends.<strong>

**I don't own Glee.**

Six Months

Chapter One: First Month

Kurt stared off into the distance, barely hearing all the information that his doctor was giving him. Testicular cancer. It was curable. But he'd have to go through numerous chemotherapy sessions. Drugs, and injections. Why was it happening to him? Hadn't he been through enough in life already? All the homophobic slurs, the bullying, and the hardest thing of all - losing his mother. And now just another thing was adding to the pile of heartache.

"Did you want to have chemotherapy, Kurt?" Dr Moore asked, looking straight into his patient's glazed over eyes.

Maybe it would be better if he didn't survive. He wouldn't have to put up with Karofsky anymore, and all the pain that had been inflicted upon him in his short life would just disappear, like a puff of smoke. But he couldn't do that. His Dad needed him, and he didn't want to put him through that, it wasn't fair to him. He was feeling bitter and annoyed, and he just needed some time to think things through.

"I need some time," he said.

The doctor nodded in agreement. "I'll make another appointment for you in an hour." He turned to his computer, and the sound of his fingers tapping against the keyboard filled the air, echoing in Kurt's head.

"Thanks."

He crossed the room in a few strides, pulling out his cell phone on the way. His nimble fingers expertly found Blaine's number and had written out a quick text to him in the matter of seconds. The text was made up of three words. 'I need you'.

He opened the door and started walking down the hall, the nurse's bustling around in front of him, when he received a short reply. 'Where?'.

Blaine didn't know about Kurt's problem, and he didn't have to know. His stomach was tying itself in knots contemplating what he should do. He needed someone to rely on, and Blaine was the only one who seemed to understand him perfectly. 'The hospital'. He knew that Blaine wouldn't ask questions, he would just respect his decisions.

'I'm on my way'. Kurt didn't know what to do, he was so confused. All the thoughts kept swirling around in his head. How would he be able to tell his friends and family that he was dying? His heart momentarily stopped. Brittany, how could he tell her? She wouldn't understand, and he couldn't hurt her. He decided then and there that he wouldn't tell them, but keep it a secret until he could no longer do so.

Blaine's car pulled into the parking lot, and he got out swiftly, running across it and wrapping his arms around Kurt. He suddenly let go when he realised it was too forward of him. "What's wrong, Kurt?"

The words were on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't say them, even though he wanted to. He wanted to tell someone, to tell them how scared and confused he was. For the second time in his life, he wanted to be able to let it all out and just cry until he could no more. The only other time he had done that was the first night after his mother died. His sheets had smelled of her perfume, but even though it comforted him, he knew that he would no longer hear her soft voice singing a lullaby to him as she always used to do.

"Kurt?" Blaine repeated softly, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I'm dying, Blaine," he finally said after a few deep breaths. He gazed at the shocked expression on Blaine's face, but he felt glad that he had finally confessed.

"W-What?" the older boy asked, his triangular eyebrows furrowed.

Kurt looked down at the ground. "I have testicular cancer."

"Bu-but..." Blaine began, "is it curable?"

"Yes," he sighed, "but that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Blaine started to get angry. "What is there to talk about?"

"I thought you'd understand," Kurt said sadly.

The older boy pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry; it's just I thought you'd take whatever chance you had to live. For Burt, for Carole and Finn, for your friends, and for me."

"I just need to discuss my options."

"What are your options?"

"I do chemotherapy sessions to get rid of the cancer, or I let it win."

Blaine stood up and held out his hand for Kurt's. He realised that he needed to be supportive for the boy during this difficult time. "I'll be there for you, no matter what."

Kurt smiled for the first time that day. It wasn't a massive ear-splitting grin, it was a small subtle one, but it made all the difference to Blaine. All he wanted was for Kurt to be happy. Kurt checked his watch and realised that his hour was nearly up. "Can you come with me?" he asked Blaine, his tone of voice showing how desperate he was for some company, some to reassure him that everything would be alright.

"Sure," Blaine said, "I asked Wes for permission to not be in the Warblers' meeting today after I got your text, so I have all the time in the world for you."

"Thank you," Kurt said, taking hold of Blaine's hand, and squeezing it lightly.

"It's no problem."

x-x-x-x-x

The two boys knocked on the door, and it was opened seconds later. Dr Moore was surprised that Kurt had confided in someone so quickly, but he ushered them both in anyway. He picked up a chair from the corner of the room and placed it in front of the desk for Blaine. Blaine mumbled his thanks, and sat down. "Now, Kurt," the doctor said once everyone was as comfortable as they could be in this situation, "have you decided?"

Kurt took a breath in, and glanced at the boy sat next to him before turning back to Dr Moore. "Yes, I want to do chemotherapy sessions." Blaine grinned, happy that Kurt was deciding to take control of his cancer, and hopefully beat it.

"You do understand that they can cause side effects?"

Kurt shook his head. "What are they?"

"Well, there's numerous different ones. They are: sickness, fatigue, mouth sores, pins and needles, a low blood cell count, and hair loss."

Kurt blinked slowly. "H-hair loss?"

"Yes. Most cancer patients get wigs when their hair starts to fall out."

Kurt didn't want to lose his hair, and he didn't want to have to wear a wig, but it was his only option if he wanted to survive. And he knew he had to. So many people needed him in their lives. And besides, he had to perform at Nationals with the rest of New Directions. That was what he was most looking forward to, if he survived that long. "Okay," he murmured. "Is that it?"

"No." The doctor paused, noticing how eager Kurt was to leave. "I think it would be best if you know what your chemotherapy sessions will entail?"

"I don't know." Would he want to know if these sessions were going to hurt him? What if the pain was intolerable? But then again, knowledge was power, and it wouldn't hurt him to know right now. Blaine grabbed hold of his hand again, and Kurt nodded.

"Chemotherapy uses cytotoxic drugs to destroy the cancer cells. The drugs are given through an IV drip or by injections. Because your cancer has started to spread to the rest of your body you may only need two or three cycles. But this doesn't mean that your cancer will stop spreading, or that you are safe, because you won't be. Cancer can be extremely unpredictable, and because there is no complete cure for it, it may take years before you are deemed as safe," the doctor explained in a gloomy tone.

Kurt nodded once more, suddenly wishing that he was at home, cuddled up on the sofa, instead of here. At home he could hide away, but in this doctor's office the facts were being shoved into his face, always reminding him that he had cancer. And there was absolutely nothing he could do about it, because running away from his problems didn't mean that they would disappear. No matter how much he wished they would.

**A/N: If you've never read any of my previous works, then you won't know that I don't tend to write long chapters. They're usually around 1,500-2,500 words.  
>This story won't show Kurt's movements all the month, that would be quite boring, but instead it concentrates on what is important to this story, and that is his cancer, and the way he deals with it.<br>I used the Cancer Research UK website to find all my facts.**

**Next time in Six Months: How will Kurt feel when he starts his chemotherapy and how will his family react to the news?**

**Please review with your thoughts.  
><strong> 


	3. Second Month

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay, but my internet wasn't working. :(**

**But thanks for the reviews and for your patience! :D**

**Also, I don't know what happens in American hospitals, because I'm English, so yet again, I'm sorry if the procedures seem a little wrong.**

_**I don't own Glee, unfortunately.**_

Six Months

Chapter Two: Second Month

Kurt sat on the hospital bed, the necessary hideous nightgown clinging to his back due to the sweat that he was emitting. The hustle and bustle of the nurses and doctors rushing around him did nothing to calm his nerves. All he could think about was how he would tell his family, and how disappointed they would be when he finally did decide to tell them. Maybe he shouldn't, maybe he should just go through this on his own, not telling anyone else. That way he wouldn't have to hear the apologies that everyone would say, even though they knew it wasn't their fault, and he would see the sadness in their eyes when they did.

He didn't want to be a disappointment to anybody. He just wanted to get on with the remaining period of his life, living every day to the maximum.

"Mr Hummel?"

He looked up from the bedsheets, being pulled out of his reverie. "Yes?"

"Your chemotherapy will start now." The nurse made her way to his bedside, fixing up the drugs that were to be injected into him.

Kurt settled down further onto the bed, stretching out his legs and taking a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down, even though he knew it was impossible.

The nurse, who was dressed in a horrible shade of green, Kurt noticed, picked up the needle and said softly, "This may hurt just a little bit." She then injected the needle into his forearm and taped it on, making sure it was secure before she left.

It felt strange, Kurt decided. The sensation of liquid being pumped into his body irked him, and he didn't like it at all. But what else could he do? These drugs were going to help him survive. And he needed to do that for his Dad, and for his new family. If he died, that would cause his Dad to have a breakdown, and Kurt didn't want that to happen, not after everything his Dad had been through.

So Kurt sat, waiting until the drip ran dry and he would be allowed to leave. He didn't like hospitals; everything about them reminded him of when his mother was in one, close to her death. The smell, the noises, the sights that he saw. Everything.

He just wanted to go home.

x-x-x-x-x

The next morning, Kurt woke up to the sounds of Finn's snoring from somewhere in the house. He sighed, but smiled, happy that he was still able to hear it. He got up slowly, not wanting to cause any noise and wake anyone, and he walked to the bathroom, collecting his moisturisers along the way. Kurt sat down at the vanity table, the mirror showing his reflection. He started his usual hair routine, combing through it lightly, and styling it into it's normal position using nearly half a can of hairspray. Kurt then prepped his skin for the day, rubbing his products all over it, until it seemed to shine beautifully.

He sighed softly, before using a handheld mirror to look at the back of his head to make sure his hair was perfect. The sight that greeted him shocked him to the core. A small bald patch was reflected in the mirror. This was one of the factors that Kurt had hated about chemotherapy the moment that he had heard of it. Hair loss. The mere thought made a shiver go through his spine.

But how could he hide this? He couldn't wear a hat for the rest of his lifetime, it would make people stare and ask questions. Questions that he knew he wouldn't be able to answer without letting them know about his cancer. Kurt stood up, and stealthily crept into the bedroom, rummaging through his wardrobe, trying to find a hat that would cover up his little problem. He soon found one, and he placed it on, ruining all his hard work to make his hair beautiful.

He tiptoed downstairs, hoping that no one else would be awake at this time in the morning. But unfortunately, his Dad and Carole were sat on the couch, sipping separate cups of coffee, and they had heard the creak of a step as Kurt stood on it.

"Kurt?" his Dad called.

"Yes, Dad?"

"Come down here, got something to ask you."

Numerous thoughts went through Kurt's mind. What would his Dad ask him? Had he found out? But that was impossible; the only people that knew about his cancer were him, Blaine and Dr Moore. But Blaine had been to see his Dad before about stuff that had been private, but that had helped him in the end. But he didn't see how his Dad knowing would help this time. His Dad wouldn't be able to magically take away his cancer and his fears. "Coming," he replied, taking the next few steps down the stairs.

He reached the lounge, and he sat down opposite his Dad and Carole, anticipating what they wanted to ask him about.

"Take that hat off, would you?" Burt asked him.

Kurt faltered, before slowly taking off the hat, making sure that no one could see the bald patch of hair that was on the back of his head. "What did you want, Dad?" he questioned softly.

Carole got up from the sofa, taking the now empty mugs and walking to the kitchen, preparing to clean them and the rest of the dirty dishes. She looked back at her husband and his son when she had reached the doorway, and saw something peculiar. "Kurt," she murmured, "what's wrong with your hair?" She walked back to the sofa, placing the mugs back down along the way.

Kurt automatically reached for the spot, and patted it down. "Nothing."

"Kurt, it's more than nothing," she said, reaching and moving his hand out of the way so she could take a closer look. "Burt, I think you should take a look at this."

Burt shuffled around the boy, and his eyes widened in shock at what he saw. All thoughts about what he had wanted to ask Kurt had gone to the back of his mind as he gazed down at his son.

Kurt squirmed under the attention, and turned in his seat. He knew that he would have to tell them now. And maybe it was best. They would have found out eventually when his six months were up. "I have to tell you something." He paused, watching the confused expressions on his dad and step-mom's faces. "You should sit down." He gestured to the seats opposite him.

They listened to his advice and took their seats once more.

"I don't know how I should say this..." Kurt wrung his hands together nervously, as Carole patted him softly on the arm, trying to sooth him so he could tell them what he wanted to.

"You can tell me anything," Burt said, giving Kurt a look. Kurt knew he could, but this was particularly difficult for him. It would hurt his whole family.

"Dad, I know," Kurt began, perplexed as to how he could tell them. He couldn't just blurt it out and watch their hearts break in front of him, and he couldn't not tell them, especially after he had said he would. There was no way he could back out of this. "Dad, I have cancer."

There was an awkward silence as both the adults took in the information. Burt looked like he was about to break down, and Kurt rushed to his side. "I'm sorry, Dad."

"What are you sorry for?" his dad said quietly, wrapping his arm around his son's shoulder, supporting him.

"For disappointing you."

"Kurt, you could never be a disappointment to me."

The shuffling of feet could be heard as Finn walked into the scene, rubbing his eyes open. "What's going on?" he asked once he noticed how silent the situation was.

Kurt took a deep breath. It would be easier to admit that he had cancer now that he had told his dad and Carole. But the hardest task was still ahead of him; telling his friends.

"Sit down, sweetie," Carole said to her son, and he sat next to Kurt.

"Why's everyone so serious?" Kurt could tell that Finn was becoming confused as to what was happening.

"Finn," Kurt said, looking at his brother, "I have testicular cancer." Kurt felt he could breath a bit easier now that he had got that off his chest.

Finn didn't say anything; he didn't think that he could.

"Finn, please say something," Kurt pleaded, tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes. "Anything."

"Kurt," he mumbled, getting up from his seat and pulling Kurt into a tight hug. When they parted, the countertenor had a smile on his face. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" Finn asked, worried.

"No, of course not."

"Good," Finn said, resting his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I need to ask you one more thing though, Kurt."

"Yes?"

"How are you gonna tell the glee club?"

"I can't, Finn," confessed Kurt. "Please understand that I can't do that to them, not just before Nationals."

Finn nodded. "You'll have to tell them sometime though."

"I know, Finn, I know," Kurt lied. He wasn't planning on telling them; they would figure it out for themselves soon enough.

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry for how late it is; I usually don't have a set schedule for updating, I write when I feel like it.**

**Also, I won't write out every single time Kurt has chemo, because it would be extremely repetitive, but imagine that he's having chemo every two months.**

**Next time in Six Months: Burt does what's best for his son, even if it means ruining his dreams, and Blaine plans to make Kurt's remaining months special by making a huge sacrifice.**

**Please review with your thoughts! Did you like the chapter? Or not? Tell me why.**

**Thanks! :D**


	4. Third Month

**A/N: I am terribly sorry for the extremely long wait, but I had severe writer's block. I just couldn't get into character and whatever I wrote sucked.**

**This chapter mainly focuses on Blaine, so I'm sorry if you don't particularly like him that much. (Personally, I love him! And Darren Criss, of course! ;])**

**Here's chapter three though. Hope you enjoy!**

_**I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does.**_****

Six Months

Chapter Three: Third Month

Kurt woke up, a sudden fatigue washing over him even though he had slept enough the previous night. His bones were stiff, and he struggled to move easily. He groaned, eventually pulling himself into a sitting position, even though his posture was slouched. He ached all over, and the pain was getting to him. All he wanted was to go back to sleep, hoping to wake up when it was all over. Kurt didn't understand why this was happening to him. Why did he have to be the one that suffered? Hadn't he been through enough?

He forced his legs to work, ignoring the shooting pains that went through them, making them move to his en suite, where he immediately collapsed into another chair, panting softly. Tears started to form in the corner of his eyes, but he wouldn't allow them to fall. He couldn't show pain - not anymore. He had decided to go through with chemotherapy, so it was his fault that it hurt so much. He couldn't blame anyone else but himself.

He trudged downstairs after he had finished his facial routine, and had done the best he could with his hair, despite the bald patch. He kept his face composed, even though every step he took hurt him just a little bit more. As soon as he reached the last step, he saw his father's face, waiting for him. This startled Kurt because usually Burt would have gone off to work by now, labouring on another car that needed fixing. "Hi, Dad," he said, his face screwed up in confusion. What did his dad need to talk about now?

"Kurt, I want to suggest something to you. You may not like it, but it's with your best interests at heart," Burt started, looking down at the floor, ashamed at what he was about to do.

Kurt nodded his head slightly, not liking the sound of where things were going. His palms began to sweat and he fidgeted on the spot for a moment, before Burt walked over and placing a soothing hand on his shoulder, which caused him to cease all movement. The only sounds that could be heard were the soft echoes of Finn's snores and the slow intakes of breath the two Hummel's were taking.

"I think you should stay home for a while."

"I don't understand," Kurt started, looking at his father's face, trying to understand what he meant.

"Kurt," Burt sighed, shaking his head, "I don't think you're well enough to go to school."

"But I have to go to school!" Kurt argued, his blood starting to boil. He couldn't just sit in the house all day while New Directions were going to Nationals. And what about his trip to New York? He couldn't just give that up because he had some stupid form of cancer. It was his life-long dream. "New Directions needs me, and I need them. I want to go."

"Kurt, you're not going to school, and that's final," Burt said, his gruff voice ending the arguement. "Now, be good, and stay at home with Carole."

Kurt gave his dad a look that showed how much he disliked him at that particular moment, and Burt shrugged. "It's for the best, kid," he murmured before picking up his stuff and heading to work.

"Hey," Finn said, walking into the room, "I heard raised voices, what's going on?" He rubbed some sleep out of his eyes, and noticed Kurt's balled up fists.

"It doesn't matter, Finn. I don't want to talk about it." He sat down on the couch with difficulty, his bones creaking.

Finn joined him, placing an arm around his brother's shoulder. "Seriously, bro, tell me. It'll make you feel better."

The ex-Dalton Academy student sighed, looking at his brother who was still in his pajamas. "I'm not allowed to go to school anymore. That means no New Directions, no Nationals, no New York." He crossed his arms over his chest, thinking about how life wasn't fair.

"Man, that sucks, what are we going to do without you?"

"Is that all you care about, Finn?" Kurt exclaimed, standing up suddenly but wishing he hadn't. The pain of his joints hindered his dramatic exit, and he ended up limping out of the door, and up the stairs, where he sat on his bed, his eyes prickling with tears once more. This time he let them fall, letting out small sobs occasionally.

He picked up his phone, flicking through the contacts until he found the name of the only person he could trust at the moment.

x-x-x-x-x

Blaine had just finished applying gel to his hair and smoothing it out when his cell phone rang, the words of Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream' echoing around the room. He smiled and immediately picked it up, knowing who it was already. "Hi, Kurt," he said into the phone, sitting down on the bed and getting comfortable. He had approximately ten minutes before classes started.

Kurt couldn't stop the tears, and Blaine noticed. "What's wrong?" the older boy asked, his stomach tying itself in knots with worry. He didn't want Kurt to cry, he hated it when he did; it made him feel so guilty because he couldn't be there for him all the time due to assignments and Warbler meetings.

"Dad said I'm not allowed to go to school anymore." Kurt knew it sounded like a petty reason for being upset, but his friends were the only thing that was keeping his mind off the cancer and the chemotherapy, even if they weren't voluntarily doing it. "That means I won't be able to go to New York, Blaine. You know how much I wanted to go." He let out a fresh round of sobs, his shoulders shook because of them.

"Shush, Kurt," Blaine said soothingly, trying his best to calm Kurt down. It wouldn't make Kurt feel any better if he exhausted himself by crying. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"B-Blaine, what do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter now. I've got classes to go to, I'll talk to you later, okay?" Blaine said, grabbing his bag which contained his books and placing the strap on his shoulder. "I promise everything will be fine."

"Sure, Blaine. Thanks for being here for me," Kurt said, feeling a little bit better than he did before, but even more confused. What was Blaine up to?

"It's okay, Kurt. Bye." Blaine ended the call and threw his phone onto his bed and hurried out of the door. He had plans to make.

x-x-x-x-x

The lead Warbler had got Wes' permission to miss the practise that day, and so, while everyone else was singing and sorting out harmonies, he walked out, heading towards the direction of the Headmaster's office, preparing to carry out his plan. He knew that this is what he wanted to do. It's what he had wanted to do ever since Kurt had gone back to McKinley.

He knocked on the wooden door, and heard the sharp voice of a man call, "Come on!"

He opened up the door, and stepped in, admiring the bookshelves that were stuffed full. The Headmaster of Dalton Academy was sat behind his desk, his elbows rested on it and his hands clasped together. "Mr Anderson, what a surprise," he said, as Blaine took a seat opposite him. "With what may I assist you?"

"Well, Mr Dalton, I've been thinking about this for a while," the boy said, taking a small pause afterwards. "I want to leave."

"Oh," Mr Dalton exclaimed in shock. "And why would that be?"

"I think somewhere else would give me something more to offer than just education," Blaine admitted. He didn't just want a good education, he wanted to be able to develop himself more and find out who he really was. Dalton didn't offer that, so he was considering a different school.

The old man nodded his head, and sifted through some paperwork, leaving Blaine's last statement to linger in the air. "I'm sure that you'll be missed, Mr Anderson," he said after a few minutes.

"I know, Sir."

"As will your vocal abilites."

Blaine nodded, fingering the hem of his blazer. He was going to miss this blazer, and he was going to miss Wes and David, the rest of the Warblers, and even the echoing halls. But the thing he was going to miss most was the staircase where he first met Kurt. That was when his life had changed forever. "I know," he repeated.

"Now I'm sure that your parents have been informed of your decision?"

Blaine flinched. "No, they haven't yet, Sir. I'm going to tell them this weekend."

"And you have a place in mind for your future studies?"

"Yes," Blaine replied, knowing exactly where he wanted to go. "William McKinley High School in Lima."

The Headmaster nodded gravely. He had heard some bad things about that school, but it wasn't his decision; he couldn't stop the boy in front of him from going there. "Fine. You need to take this paperwork," he said, handing some over to Blaine, who pocketed them quickly, "and you'll have to inform McKinley High School that you wish to enrole there."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir," Blaine said, standing up and walking out of the room. Now all he had to do was get McKinley to accept him, and then he could give Kurt the best few months of his life.

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry for the wait, but there you go! Chapter three! :)**

**Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review please! :D**


	5. Fourth Month

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry for the wait, I just wasn't in the mood for writing. *sigh***

**This chapter also mainly focuses on Blaine, but it includes some cute moments too. :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Six Months

Chapter Four: Fourth Month

Blaine felt a shiver go down his spine. He eyed the door to his father's study. He had never gotten on with his father, even before he had decided to come out to his family. He knocked on the door, and entered. His father looked up from his book, towards the cause of the noise. The older man nodded his head to show that Blaine could continue on with what he wanted to say. Blaine coughed. "Um, father? I was wondering if I could possibly use some of my Dalton funding to buy something."

The man's eyebrow arched. "It depends. What do you want to buy?"

"I was hoping that I could get tickets to 'Wicked'. On Broadway. In New York."

Blaine's father rolled his eyes, trying to disguise the disgust that he felt whenever he remembered that his only son was homosexual. "And why do you want to go see that?"

"Because," Blaine said, trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to without it hurting too much, "it's Kurt's dream to go to see a Broadway show. I want to take him."

The grey-haired man snorted, rolling his eyes again. "Why do you want to take _him_? Planning to propose your undying love to him?" Blaine's father stood up, taking a few steps towards his son, and bearing down upon him. "You disgust me. Get out of my office!"

Blaine balled up his fists; the anger boiling within him. "Why can't you be proud of who I am, Dad?" The tears were starting to prickle, but Blaine didn't let them show. He wasn't going to let his father's words hurt him.

"Because I don't like _what_ you are!"

"I'm your son!" Blaine shouted. "And that should be good enough for you!"

"Didn't I tell you to get out?" Blaine's father grabbed hold of his son's sleeve, his other fist getting ready to impact.

"Do it, Dad. Go on," Blaine spat, daring his father to hit him.

His father stopped, and dropped his fist, before turning to his desk and pulling out his drawer, fumbling for a stack of cash. "Take the money and get out of here."

"What?"

"Get out of my house!"

The ex-Warbler froze. He couldn't believe what his father had just said. His father thrust the money into the boy's hand, and Blaine turned on his heel and ran, still clutching the money and tears dripping down his face.

x-x-x-x-x

Kurt got comfortable on the couch, allowing his eyes to slowly close. He thought about Blaine, and what the New Directions were doing now. He hoped that Finn had kept his mouth shut about Kurt's 'problem'. Kurt knew that it wasn't his fault, and that he couldn't help developing cancer, but that didn't mean that he wanted the sympathy. He didn't want people repeatedly saying 'sorry' to him.

He jumped, startled. There was another knock on the door. Kurt was about to get up off the sofa and answer the door before Carole bustled in, urging Kurt to sit back down before continuing on and answering the door. Her first words were, "Blaine? What are you doing here?" She ushered the black-haired boy in, noticing that his eyes were rimmed with red and that he had been crying.

"Blaine?" Kurt croaked, immediately getting up off the couch, even though Blaine disapproved.

"Kurt, please, don't," he started. "You have to rest."

"That's all I have been doing, Blaine," Kurt snapped, before sighing. "I'm sorry. It's just I'm annoyed with just lying here, all day, every day."

"I know."

There was a sob, and Kurt cuddled closer to Blaine, enjoying the warmth radiating from his body. He wanted to comfort the older boy. "What's happened, Blaine?"

"My dad -" Blaine hiccuped, "- has kicked me out." He jestured to his suitcase. "I don't have anywhere to go."

"Oh, don't be silly, dear," Carole murmured. "You can stay here for as long as you want."

"Thank you," Blaine whispered gratefully, looking up at her with tear-brimmed hazel eyes.

"I'll just go sort out a bed for you," Carole said before she left the two boys alone.

"Kurt," Blaine started, grabbing hold of the other boy's hand, squeezing it lightly, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Kurt asked, confused. He couldn't remember Blaine doing anything that was worth apoligising for.

"I'm sorry that you have cancer. You had so much to live for, so much to give to the world." He looked up at Kurt. "I wish I could have cancer instead of you."

"Blaine, don't be silly..."

"I'm not. I mean it." He gripped the younger boy's hand tighter. "You deserve so much more from life." His shoulders shook, and he turned away from Kurt, not letting him see him cry. He didn't want Kurt to see him so weak, when Kurt was going through so much more painful events. "I promise, Kurt, that I will make these last few months the best you've ever had."

Kurt hardly ever cried, but at this point he couldn't help it. Seeing the curly-haired boy, who was usually so strong and independant, crying in front of him made his heart break. The tears fell down his cheeks, and he pulled his hand away, instead wrapping it around Blaine's waist, pulling them closer.

Blaine looked up and saw Kurt's beautiful eyes glistening with tears. "I'm sorry."

"Would you stop saying 'sorry' for every little thing?" Kurt said with a roll of his eyes, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Sure," Blaine replied with a small smile.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Finn said, a light blush colouring his cheeks.

Kurt and Blaine moved apart. "No," Kurt said, looking sideways at the dark-haired boy. He turned to Finn. "How was school?"

Finn looked anywhere but at Kurt's face. "Uh, it was good."

The sick boy narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Finn, what have you done?"

"It was an accident; I didn't mean to."

"Didn't mean to do what?"

"Tell everyone. They just kept pestering me, and so I told Rachel, and she told everybody. I'm sorry, bro."

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had hoped that his own step-brother would be able to keep one little secret, even from his girlfriend. But now everyone knew, and everyone at McKinley would be talking about him. They would pity him, just like he didn't want to be. "It's okay," he lied. He tried to smile, putting on a facade, so that Finn didn't know that he had hurt him.

Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder, comforting him. "It's okay," he whispered in the boy's ear. "Everything will be fine." Blaine stood up from the couch, and stretched. "Anyway, I'm going to sleep. Today's been tiring."

"I'll show you your room," Kurt said, starting to get up, but Blaine put his hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him back down.

"Kurt, I know my way around your house. I'm sure I can find where Carole's set me up for the night." Blaine smiled at the vulnerable boy, and felt a sudden urge to plant a kiss on his forehead. His heart swelled and he couldn't believe he had never seen it before. Kurt was beautiful, and he was so kind to him. Was this what love felt like? Blaine didn't know, but he guessed it was pretty close. He was in love with Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. It couldn't have come at such a worse time. Why did he never realise this when Kurt wasn't dying of cancer? He sighed, and walked up to the room he was staying in.

x-x-x-x-x

The curly-haired boy thanked Carole for her hospitality, and went into his room where there was a camp bed in the corner of the room, and a sliding wardrobe in front of the bed. He dumped his suitcase beside it. He sat on the bed, with his head in his hands and thought about when was the best possible time to order tickets for Broadway without Kurt knowing. It had to be a secret, so he could see Kurt's face light up with happiness. Blaine already had an idea which musical they were going to see, and he couldn't wait for Kurt to finally get his dream. The dream that he deserved to achieve.

And Blaine hoped that it would make Kurt happy, just like Kurt made him happy every single day.

**A/N: So, the next chapter will mainly focus on Kurt again, and there'll be some New Directions in there too. :)**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! :)**


End file.
